Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a lens, and particularly relates to a large-size display apparatus and a strip-shaped lens.
Description of Related Art
Large-size screen display system is widely applied in control rooms of a plurality of domains such as telecommunication network management, public security and traffic police command, traffic monitoring and management, military operational command training, industrial production scheduling, etc., and is adapted to centrally display signals of a plurality of different signal sources to satisfy user's requirement for displaying various sharing information and integrated information in an large area. Besides, related application for splicing a plurality of display screens to display a large-size image has appeared in various domains. Currently, in order to implement a large-size screen display system or a general display screen splicing, a common way is to splice a plurality of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) serving as display units.
After years of development, the LCDs have become a mainstream of today's displays. The LCD has advantages of thin thickness, lightweight, low power consumption, long service life, no radiation, and the LCD has fine and high-resolution display images, and various key indicators have an outstanding performance. However, although the LCD has the aforementioned advantages, based on an operation principle thereof, the LCD is still hard to avoid limitation of an invalid area and a front frame mechanism of a LCD panel. Therefore, when a plurality of the LCDs is adopted to implement multi-display screen splicing, the display images of the LCDs may have borders there between, which may cause discontinuity of an overall display and influence viewing quality. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel display apparatus to resolve the aforementioned problem of the existing LCDs.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.